Pokemon Turquoise and Garnet Versions
'''Pokemon Turquoise '''and '''Pokemon Garnet '''are games released for the DeluxGamer. They are the first Pokemon games to be developed by LYON Games. New Pokemon, moves, abilities and items are introduced in this game. The player chooses from either Evan, the boy trainer, or Violet, the girl trainer. (''Note: ''Those are the official names for the trainers. The chosen trainer is named by you, and the unchosen trainer keeps the official name and is your rival) New Features Type Effectivity *Fire-types are no longer weak to Rock-types. However, Fire-type moves don't effect Rock-types. *Poison-types are no longer weak to Psychic-types. *Steel-types are no longer weak to Ground-types. However, Steel-types are now weak to Rock-types. *Bug-types are now weak to Water-types and Fighting-types. New Pokemon *Eaglice: Ice/Flying type. Ice Bird Pokemon. *Eaglicicle: Ice/Flying type. Icicle Pokemon. Evolves from Eaglice at Level 23. *Eaglacier: Ice/Flying type. Freezing Bird Pokemon. Evolves from Eaglicicle when exposed to a Freeze Stone. *Weelitiny: Normal type. Wheel Pokemon. *Weelarge: Normal type. Wheel Pokemon. Evolves from Weelitiny when leveled up with high happiness. *Weelnormus: Normal type. Giga Wheel Pokemon. Evolves from Weelarge at level 37. *Abomalanch: Ice/Grass type. Avalanche Pokemon. Evolves from Abomasnow when exposed to a Freeze Stone. *Florant: Bug/Grass type. Flower Ant Pokemon. *Florafly: Bug/Grass type. Flower Moth Pokemon. Evolves from Florant at level 18. *Vanillash: Ice/Fighting type. Powder Snow Pokemon. Evolves from Vanillish when exposed to a Freeze Stone. New Moves New Abilities New Items *Freeze Stone: Causes Eaglicicle to evolve into Eaglacier, Vanillish to evolve into Vanillash, and Abomasnow to evolve into Abomalanch. *Energy Drink: Heals 150 HP and increases Speed. *Battle items now have plus forms which increase stats by 2 stages instead of one (for instance, "X Attack Plus"). Story The game starts in Nuvema Town on your tenth birthday. You and your friend (the unchosen trainer) head to Professor Willow's lab. The player gets to choose from Tepig, Oshawott, or Snivy. Your friend chooses the Pokemon that has a type advantage over yours (i.e. if you choose Tepig, your friend chooses Oshawott). You eventually come across Team Slayer, who's ultimate mission is to capture the legendary Pokemon - Tornadus (T) or Thundurus (G). The player tracks Team Slayer to the Mountain Shrine on top of Mount Unova. When you arrive on the scene, the commander of Team Slayer, Quinton, has awakened the legendary Pokemon of the version. He challenges you to a battle. After beating him, he is arrested by a police officer. You are given a Master Ball and the chance to catch the legendary Pokemon. You then can go on to beat the Pokemon League. Pokemon League Staff Gym Leaders *Flora (Grass) *William (Poison) *Al (Normal) *Cole (Fire) *C (Water) *Robert (Rock) *George (Dark) *Skylar (Flying) Elite Four Members *Isaiah (Ice) *Ann (Bug) *Brueno (Electric) *Chuckie (Fighting) *Champion Morris (Misc.) Cities & Towns *Nuvema Town (Hometown) *Solray Town (Pokemon Center, Battle Tournament Wednesday, Friday) *Smallweed City (Pokemon Center, Grass-type Gym, Flower Gardens) *Tocksee City (Pokemon Center, Poison-type Gym) *Aracnisekk Town (Pokemon Center, Battle Tournament Thursday, Saturday, Ruins of Legend) *Baseeco City (Pokemon Center, Normal-type Gym, Trainers School) *Flameburn City (Pokemon Center, Fire-type Gym, Pokemon Day Care) *Wetmist City (Pokemon Center, Water-type Gym, Department Store, Radio Tower, Bike Shop, Battle Tournament only) *Oredulb City (Pokemon Center, Rock-type Gym) *Lunalit City (Pokemon Center, Dark-type Gym, S.S. Hydro player to Unity Tower) *Shiversnow Town (Pokemon Center, Skyscrape Apartments) *Docul City (Pokemon Center, Flying-type Gym, New Unova International Airport) *Pokemon League (Pokemon Center, Pokemon League) Trivia *This is the first Pokemon game in the same generation to be released on a different console than another game in its generation. *This is the first Pokemon game developed by LYON Games. Category:Games Category:LYON Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2012 Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:McZaky29